


【骸纲/6927】痛/Ache（R18/寂静的太阳参本文稿附肉完整版）

by blgkl13



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28216065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blgkl13/pseuds/blgkl13
Summary: 收到文本，并且愿意读完拙作的读者朋友你好！本文是对应于《痛/Ache》结尾拉灯部分的补足内容。分级为R18，主要内容为纯肉，没有什么特殊玩法的小肉怡情！请各位做好心理准备后再往下阅读哦！
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Reborn (Katekyou Hitman Reborn!), Rokudou Mukuro & Sawada Tsunayoshi, Rokudou Mukuro/Sawada Tsunayoshi
Kudos: 2





	【骸纲/6927】痛/Ache（R18/寂静的太阳参本文稿附肉完整版）

**Author's Note:**

> 另附：DDL版请了解作者秉性的朋友做好心理准备后，自行向作者索要（非公开）

亲爱的读者您好！这里是作者阿依！  
正文部分现已更新！ 

* * *

Chapter 10 

靛发的男人用手环刷开房门，套房的面积并不算小，两个人一边拥吻厮磨着路过客厅，跌跌撞撞的几乎是摔进了主卧室的大床，甚至没来得及脱鞋，也没有空闲去按下自动窗帘的关闭键。

  
清冷的月色透过玻璃门，犹如闪亮的银色亮片随意洒落在西装半挂的青年身上。打开的衣襟间是因为身体贴靠与衣物摩擦而稍显凌乱的白色衬衣，衣角已经从外裤里抽出，此刻正被靛发男人的手掌入侵。

大概是故意为之，六道骸并没有脱下手套。皮革的触感稍显冰凉，触上衣物覆盖下温暖的腹部肌肤，激得棕发青年的小腹反射性的一颤，但随即便发出略显享受的气音，附和着男人的抚摸。

但现在的沢田纲吉已经不再是习惯于被动承受着一切给予的角色，他收回勾在男人颈后的双手，极其自然的为对方褪去上衣，解开腰带。

虽然是第一次的床事，两人却完全没有初次体验般的羞涩感，就好像早已排演过无数次那般，举手投足间满是对对方的渴求。无论是哪一方，此刻都无比希望与眼前之人立即火热交合。

衣物并没有全部脱下，此时的沢田纲吉明明全身都赤裸着，却唯独还挂着被扯松却没脱下的领带。六道骸俯下身体，从青年的耳垂，那枚耳钉所在之处开始舔吻，到达锁骨时却毫无预警的用力刻下齿痕。

突然的痛让棕发青年反射性的皱了皱眉，但除了小声的闷哼，并没有更多不悦的反应。于是靛发男人越发大胆起来，顺势往下的含住青年的乳头，像婴儿吮吸那般有意无意的用坚硬的牙齿碰撞着那颗小小的深红。另一边的乳头，则是被领带光滑冰凉的内面摩擦着。

同时疼痛与快乐夹杂在一起，沢田纲吉的阴茎已经无法抑制勃起的冲动，正突突地立起于两人之间。但棕发青年也很清楚，他和六道骸之间的床事并没有自己腿间之物的用武之地，真正期待着即将到来的快乐的，是双臀间从未被使用过的穴。

被玩弄着上半身的青年没有言语，只是一边胸膛起伏地吞吐着喘息，一手略显急切的抚上身前男人内裤遮盖下的凶器。居然已经是那样的火热，那样的硬挺，明明还隔着内衣，沢田纲吉已经能想象得出下面那根性器因自己而兴奋的模样。

如此主动的邀请，让六道骸不再拘泥于温柔的前戏，沢田纲吉的举动让他原本半勃的阴茎，马上进入了完全勃起的状态。而因为感受到手中热物明显的变化，棕发青年一瞬间想象到自己的后穴被这根巨物开拓的画面，突然变得有些无法自持。

仅仅是细微的动作，悄悄夹了夹并无过多脂肪却仍显值得一握的大腿，沢田纲吉棕色的眼眸深处闪烁着渴求欲望的色彩。这就像是一张递到眼前的邀请函，邀请身上的男人即刻洞开大门。

棕发青年此刻正趴伏在床铺上，使用润滑剂之后开拓的工作也变得快速而容易。六道骸已经摘下了手套，眼前从未使用过的小穴已经能轻松塞入两指。手指抽出带出粘滑的润滑剂，靛发男人打算再加入一指，却没料到此刻沢田纲吉抽出了保持平衡的右手，按上自己的臀肉，用中指与食指扒开粉嫩肉穴。

“骸。”

嗓音沙哑，似是忍耐许久，短短的句子只呼唤着身后人的名字。六道骸又怎能抵抗得了如此诱惑，勃起的肉棒早就紧贴小腹，溢出的前列腺液对眼前的穴口垂涎三尺。  
沢田纲吉没想到打开两指的屁穴仍旧无法完全吃下男人的性器，加上只有单手堪堪保持平衡，他无法在承受身后突如其来撞击的同时支撑身体。

“呃！”

脸颊埋进了柔软被褥，后穴反射性的咬紧，沢田纲吉感觉得到六道骸因为动作突然被截停而冒出的粗喘。腰侧突来温暖，男人的双手握住了青年的腰胯。沢田纲吉配合着放松括约肌，那根热物稍稍退出些许后，便是更加大力，又目标是长驱直入的再次插进肉穴。

被强行开拓的痛楚，被深爱的男人一次次填满穴内的满足感，同时冲击着沢田纲吉的大脑。他微启着双唇，在被六道骸仅靠腰便拉起上半身后，便用全部的感官去感受着来自那个男人所给予的快感。

很快，不再是趴姿，而是离六道骸越来越近的跪姿，沢田纲吉不知自己怎么的，就被身后男人从床上拉了起来，以一种如同跪坐般的姿势被打开双腿。六道骸就如同自己的坐垫般，每一次插入都能听到润滑剂被挤压的“咕啾”声，也能听到耳侧传来那个男人忽远忽近的喘息。

这个姿势让沢田纲吉无法自由的夹起双腿，更无法依靠自身的力气去抵抗前列腺被男人肉棒不断顶弄摩擦的现实。越是被刺激得腰胯无力，越是只能滑坐在六道骸的大腿间，感受新一轮的肉棒贯穿。

但这样略显强制性质的操弄，沢田纲吉并不讨厌，他索性闭上双眼，用身体去感受每一下顶弄的力道与角度，这一夜所发生的一切，他都会用身心去铭记。

汗液顺着棕发青年挺翘的鼻尖滑下，一层层累积起来的快感正逐步将沢田纲吉推上巅峰。此时纲吉却感觉自己的右手被六道骸牵起，十指相扣之后，指节上的金属环被人顺势褪下。

沢田纲吉没有想过自己的第一次性高潮会是在无射精的状态下完成。

那枚指环为了便于脱卸和收紧，定做的时候便是开口戒设计，六道骸一早就注意到了这点。靛发男人乐于掌控沢田纲吉的快感，而棕发青年又在时刻默许着对方对自己的一次次施压与掌控。

濒临爆发的性器，被六道骸打开的开口戒，从顶部开始一点点的向下压去。好歹也是成年男性，就算东亚人的生殖器并不算粗大，戒指也只能刚刚好的圈在茎柱中间的位置。

收紧的尿道阻断了精液射出的通路，当六道骸压紧开口戒的那一刻，沢田纲吉的臀部又一次被那个男人重重撞击。龟头顶撞上前列腺，棕发青年在这一刹那浑身颤抖着。

没有射精，棕发青年瑟缩着颔首，发出了仅有两人间可闻的，被压抑着的惊呼。六道骸从背后拥住沢田纲吉颤抖的身躯，感受着对方到达干性高潮时火热情动的模样。

完全不同于这两年里曾经那样冷淡高傲又坚不可破的沢田纲吉，现在的他，已经完全将快感的生杀大权交付于六道骸。

昨晚的欢愉让沢田纲吉褪下了许久未曾取下的耳钉和戒指，眼下，半裸着上半身的靛发男人正在帮自己重新戴上耳钉。棕发青年顺势拿起梳妆台上在昨夜发挥了极大作用的戒指，打算再次戴回指节上，耳边却传来男人略带醋意的话语。  


“我给你的那些还满足不了你么？”

  
底托轻轻咬住了银针的尾巴，发出“咔嗒”的声响，弄完耳钉，六道骸借机把脑袋搁在青年的肩头上。沢田纲吉望着镜子里晨起发丝散乱的男人，勾起嘴角笑话起了对方的凌乱，一边却借机转过头，挑逗般用淡粉色的薄唇碰了碰对方的嘴唇。

“从现在开始，全部都交给你。”

而后用指尖点开六道骸的手掌，沢田纲吉将那枚陪伴自己许久的指环脱在了对方手中，并且再次将双唇奉上，开启一个湿润、绵密的晨起之吻。

此刻，伴随着响亮而悠长的汽笛声，巨大游轮终于开始靠上西雅图那被朝阳照耀的如同被人撒满金子般的黄金海岸。

* * *

非常感谢，也非常高兴，您能购入《寂静的太阳》！

本篇作为最后一篇参本文《痛》的DL部分，因为相关条例问题，仅在网络放出！阅读后如有感言或是不满，欢迎来作者lofter交流，AO3仅作为公布文章的平台使用。

感谢厚爱！


End file.
